Haunted
by TabbyKat405
Summary: Mikey notices that something strange is going on with Raph. His only explanation: Raph is being haunted! This fanfic is dedicated to the merrelltwins because they're so cool! This fanfic is a parody of a video they did for Halloween last year! Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**Hey guys! It's me! So, this will be written in the camera's POV you could say. If not, you could say it'll be in 3rd person POV and for those of you who read all my stories, you'll know there's only one story I've written that's in 3rd person, so that makes this story especially special!**

 **I actually wrote this story back in February and I've been waiting to post it since then and this is the day!**

 **What also makes this story special is that it's a parody to a video I saw on YouTube. It's on the merrilltwins channel and it's titled We're Being HAUNTED-MERRILL TWINS-Halloween 2015. If you want to see it, you should. It's really suspenseful and I was really scared when I first watched it.**

 **I dedicate this fanfiction to them because I love what they do and they're just one of my favorite channels on YouTube. Subscribe to them! Without further ado, onto the oneshot!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT...or the video I'm doing this parody of...or The Poltergeist. TMNT belongs to Nickelodeon and the video belongs to the Merrill twins!**

* * *

 _Day 1...7:00pm_

The camera turned on to reveal Mikey's face. He steps back from the camera and sits on his bed. He's in his bedroom with the camera pointing towards the back of room that the head of his bed is pressed against. He had a troubled look on his face as he looked at the camera before he took a deep breath before he started speaking.

"Hey to whoever's watching. I'm Mikey and I'm making this video because I'm worried about my older brother, Raphael. He's been acting kind of strange lately. Just sort of...it's hard to explain...he's just not acting like himself and I'm just getting super worried that there's something really serious going on. I decided that I'm going to make these next few videos to get video proof of what's been going on and prove that I'm not crazy and that something is really wrong."

He waits a few more seconds as if trying to think of anything else to say, but once he realizes that he's pretty much said everything, he stands up, walks over, and shuts off the camera.

* * *

 _Later that day...8:30pm_

You see Mikey's face before he turns the camera around. We can now tell that Mikey is standing in the doorway of the kitchen and is pointing the camera through the door to see Raph. He's standing at the counter, facing away from the camera and pouring soda in a glass. He then steps sideways to lean against the counter and picks up the glass to take a sip, but ends up jumping slightly, resulting in the soda to spill all over with face and plastron. The camera turns back to Mikey.

"See what I mean?" He asks in a whisper before turning off the camera.

* * *

 _Day 2...9:30pm_

The camera turns on to reveal Mikey in his room again in the same position as last time.

"Okay. So Raph usually acts the strange way he does during the night. Ever since this all started, I've also noticed that...every few days...he keeps getting worse and I just don't know what to do", He reports before looking away and thinking for a few seconds. He then sighs and looks back at the camera.

"Let me show you what Raph's doing right now."

The video cuts to show that Mikey is walking to the end of the hallway before stopping and holding the camera out to see Raph sitting directly in front of the static TV. He's facing towards it and doesn't seem to be doing anything.

"He's been there like that for like 10 minutes", You hear Mikey whisper from behind the camera. Nothing happens for a few moments...until...

"They're here", Raph announces and starts to stand up and step away from the TV. Mikey gasps and runs back to his room. He shuts the door behind him as he points the camera back to himself. He's leaning his back heavily against the door and is staring wide eyed at the camera and gasping.

"What just happened?" He asks before shutting off the camera.

* * *

 _Day 3...2:30am_

You see Mikey standing in the dark and leaning against a wall. He's looking at something else, but turns back to the camera.

"Okay, I know it's really late, but I thought I heard-aparrently after I went and hid in my room for like 2 hours, Leo and Donnie got worried about me and came to check on me", Mikey startes to explain, obviously trying to be quiet and continues, "I asked where Raph was and it turns out he had left. I have no idea where, but that doesn't change the fact that whatever happened earlier was seriously creepy, but I think he's not about to go to sleep. See, I was so scared by what happened that I never really went to sleep, so I heard Raph come home like 5 minutes ago, and I came out to make sure he was okay, but then I saw him go in the dojo and come out with some of the candles that Sensei uses to meditate with. He dropped them off in his room and then he went to the kitchen and got matches. I was hiding in the doorway of my room this whole time, so I grabbed the camera and came to see what's up, and this is what I found", He finishes before pointing the camera in Raph's doorway. We see Raph has placed the candles in a circle around himself on the floor and is lighting them up with the matches.

"He's-like-performing some kind of ritual or something", Mikey whispers before pointing the camera back at himself and we see him start to walk away.

"I have no idea what's going on. I'm just getting really worried...and I don't even know what to do!" He exclaims in a whisper before the camera goes black.

* * *

 _Day 3...8:00am_

We can tell from the angle that the camera is sitting on the counter where Mikey is standing. We see Mikey mixing some sort of batter together to make breakfast and Master Splinter is standing at the end of the table, Donnie is sitting to his right and Leo is sitting to his left, facing away from the camera. After checking to make sure the camera is on, he speaks.

"Guys, I think there's something wrong with Raph."

"What do you mean?" Leo asks as he turns around to look at Mikey, looking a little concerned.

"Things have just been kinda strange with him lately. He's been acting weird. Haven't you guys noticed anything abnormal going on?" He asks in disbelief and turning to look at them.

"I haven't", Leo and Donnie chorus and Master Splinter stroked his beard.

"My son, I don't believe there is anything wrong with Raphael", He stated before sipping his tea. Mikey sighs in defeat before turning back to the batter and continues to stir it. After a few seconds, Donnie looks up directly at the camera.

"Is that a camera?" He asks in confusion, causing Leo and Splinter to look up. Mikey looks panicked before he grabs it with lightning speed and hides it behind his back. We can now only see the back of his shell.

"NO!" You hear him shout before he finds the off button.

* * *

 _Later that day...7:30pm_

Mikey is in his room again and he's staring down at his lap.

"I don't know what to do", He starts after a few seconds and lifts his head up. "I know something is wrong with Raphie and I'm really getting worried. I'm really curious if even he knows what's happening, so I'm gonna go ask him if he knows what's been going on."

The video cuts to Mikey approaching Raph's door and pushing it open.

"Hey Raph, can I talk to-" You hear Mikey start before Raph, wearing a black cloak, looks up at the camera with red, squinted eyes and hisses. Mikey gasps and turns the camera back to himself as he runs away.

"Wait, what just...", He sputters in disbelief before finally reaching his room and slamming the door shut behind him, leaning against it heavily. He doesn't speak for a few moments.

"What just...what just happened?" He asks. The picture goes black.

* * *

 _Day 4...11:00am_

Mikey's is in his room without his bandana on and has a blanket draped over his shoulders. You can see the bags under his eyes and he's slumped over like he wishes he could be asleep right now. When he speaks, it sounds tired and slightly slurred.

"So what happened last night...was...mega-crazy...and...I didn't sleep at all...and-" His report was cut short when there was a knock at his door. He jumped a bit, but otherwise, didn't react.

"Yeah?" He asked as someone came in. We see the back of Raph's shell enter the picture and block our view of Mikey.

"Hey Mike, why have you been avoiding me lately? You've hardly even spoken to me these last couple days", We hear Raph say.

"I-I'm sorry", We hear Mikey say. "I'm just...not in a good mood lately and...I'm really tired so..."

"Okay, well, let me know if there's anything I can do to help and you should try to get some sleep", Raph says before he walks away, showing us Mikey again.

"Okay, thanks", Mikey says as the door closes. Mikey shakes his head as he looks back at the camera.

"He's oblivious to everything...and I'm really getting worried...so...I decided that I'm going to put a camera in his room tonight...and we'll see what happens." He says.

The camera cuts to see Mikey in the same position as last time, but now he's wearing his bandana and is holding something. You can tell by these changes that it's been at least a few minutes since when he last said something.

"Okay, so after splashing some cold water on my face to wake myself up, I went to Donnie's lab and I stole-BORROWED", He's quick to correct himself before continuing with, "this special camera", He says as he holds it up and continues, "It's a special security camera that he's been working on lately for us to put around the city later, but he's made a dozen of these already, so he won't miss one for one night, right? He's told me they're designed to only record when the movement sensor thingies sense something about the scenery change. The senses are so strong they'll pick up a ninja in the darkness. I should know, I helped Donnie test them. They also have this special night vision so we can see in the dark. It'll be easy to watch Raph tonight too because Leo made him promise not to go out tonight since tommorrow is Halloween and he wants us all to spend time together, so that makes my job easier", He explains before standing up and turning off the camera.'

* * *

 _Later that day...9:30pm_

The camera turns on to see Mikey's face and he's adjusting the camera. Judging by the background, we see that Mikey has placed the camera in the ceiling corner of Raph's room that's just above his drumset so we can see Raph's bed and the doorway and Mikey is standing on it's seat to reach the camera. Mikey's hand come down to his sides and he nods in satisfaction.

"Okay, so Raph and Leo are sparring in the dojo right now, but it shouldn't be long before he comes to bed", Mikey says before he jumps down off the seat and runs toward the door, but turns around and gives a quick thumbs up before running out, closing the door behind him.

* * *

 _Day 5...8:30am_

Mikey is in his room again, but just over his bandana over his right eye, you can see a giant bruise on his forehead. The blanket is draped over his shoulders again and he looks like he's in a bit of pain. He's holding the special camera again like he was the day before and it's hooked up to Donnie's laptop, which is sitting in front of him.

"So I woke up this morning with this bruise on my head and it really hurts. I haven't looked at the footage from last night, but I'm about to", He says quickly before setting down the camera, standing up, and running over to the regular camera. He picks it up and you can see his face as he runs back and sits on his bed. He turns the camera so we can see Donnie's laptop. Mikey hits a button on the computer, causing the footage to start.

 _We see the camera cut every few seconds to show Raph in a different position as he sleeps before he sits up and throws a couple of punches before collapsing back onto the bed. It then shows him on his back as he lifts his hands and feet up and making motions as if he were riding a bike before collapsing down again. It then shows him standing up on the floor and jumping back onto the bed on his stomach. It shows him in a few position on the floor before he's back on the bed again. You then see him standing up at the edge of the bed before jumping and landing back on his back on the bed. He's shown in a few more odd positions before he's standing at the edge of his bed again and falls backwards on his back. We then see him walking towards the door, but he walks right into it and falls onto his back on the floor. It then shows him standing on his bed dancing before falling back on his back. He's then standing right in front of his door for a few seconds before he opens it and walks out._

 _He comes back carrying Mikey in his arms. He hits Mikey's head on the wall a few times trying to get through the door before he turns and walks in sideways. Once they're through the door, Raph carries Mikey to his bed and after setting Mikey down, flops on top of him. It then shows them laying next to each other before Raph kicks Mikey off and Mikey falls on the floor. It then shows Raph grabbing Mikey by the ankles and dragging him out of the room._

As the footage ends, Mikey turns the camera back to himself. He's silent in shock for a few seconds before he says, "Yeah, I'm gonna go talk to him."

He then picks up the laptop and walks out of the room, pointing the camera forwards to show where he's walking. "Raph!" He calls out and we see Raph reading Modern Ninja Magazine in the pit.

"Hey. What's with the camera?" He asks, but Mikey doesn't answer. He simply walks to the TV and places the camera on top so we can see where both of them are sitting.

"Raph, I think we need to talk", Mikey says as he walks backwards to sit next to Raph. Raph puts down his magazine.

"Okay, what about?" Raph asks before noticing the bruise on Mikey's forehead and his eyes widen.

"Wow", He says and reaches out to touch it, but Mikey smacks his hand away.

"I know dude, don't touch it, it hurts. That's what I need to talk to you about."

"Okay, what it is?"

"I think you're being haunted", Mikey says, but Raph smiles and chuckles.

"What?" Raph asks, clearing not believing Mikey.

"It's true. I've been secretly filming you almost all week and I have proof that you've been acting very weird", Mikey says, and Raph stops smiling. Mikey moves the laptop closer for Raph to see.

"See, this night you randomly spilled soda all over yourself", Mikey said, gesturing to the screen and obviously showing Raph the footage.

"No Mikey, that's not what happened at all."

"Than what happened?"

"Well, you see, I poured the sode into the glass right, and when I was about to take a sip, I saw a cockroach on the counter and I freaked out cause you know how much I hate roaches, so when I freaked out, it caused me to spill the soda."

"...Okay, than explain this", Mikey says, pointing to the screen again and saying, "You were sitting in front of the TV all creepy-like and you turn around and say, "They're here", like that movie, The Poltergeist!"

"No Mikey, the TV wasn't working that day so I was sitting really close, trying to fix it, but I couldn't fix it because I got a text from Casey that he and Slash were on the surface waiting for me so we could go bust some heads", Raph explains calmly.

"THAN WHY'D YOU SAY THEY'RE HERE?!" Mikey exclaims, clearly in disbelief.

"Because they were here! They were waiting for me. I told Donnie about the TV and then I had to go."

"Okay, than what about the candles?" Mikey asks.

"Candles?" Raph asks in confusion.

"Yeah, look", Mikey says, pointing to the screen again and saying, "It looked like you were doing some sort of ritual or something!"

"Ooooh, Mikey!" Raph says, hiding his face in his hands in clear embarrassment before explaining. "I was getting ready for a romantic date over video chat with Mona Lisa!"

"Why would you have a video chat date with her at almost 3 in the morning?!" Mikey asks in confusion.

"Because for Mona Lisa, in space where she was at, it was dinner time! We'd worked it out that we would chat while she ate and I'd be her date!"

"Well I didn't see Donnie's laptop!" Mikey points out.

"I stole it from his lab AFTER I lit the candles. What he doesn't know won't kill him, so you better not say anything unless you want me to tell him about YOU stealing it!" Raph says, gesturing to the laptop.

"Well what about just the other night?! You were dressed like a vampire and you had red eyes and hissed at me!" Mikey says, waving his arms around while Raph looks at the video.

"Mikey-okay, it's Halloween today, isn't it? I was looking up vampire costume tutorials online and using that costume makeup April got us the other day and I was wearing the black cloak I asked her to get me, but I put too much of some white powder stuff on my face and it got in my eyes and in my mouth and I started gagging and coughing because it tasted so bad and I guess it kinda mixed with a whine because my eyes stung so bad", Raph explained before adding, "Mikey, all these times you filmed me were the worst timings ever! There's an explanation for everything."

Mikey thought for a moment before remembering just last night and blurting out, "Than explain this!" He exclaimed, pointing to the screen and playing the footage from the night before.

"Oh come on Mikey, you know I sleepwalk when I'm sleeping really well!"

"Like this?! You literally picked me up and bumped my head! That's where I got this bruise!"

"I do weird stuff in my sleep sometimes since I don't have a good night sleep very often! I mean, you know that Mikey, come on!"

Mikey sighs in defeat, knowing everything had been explained.

"Fine", He said, closing the laptop.

"Man, I can't believe that you've been filming me all week...you know, that actually makes me kinda mad that you were just filming me like that. Like, who does that?" Raph asked before standing up and walking to the kitchen. Mikey sat there in sadness for a few moments before setting the laptop aside and rushing forward, grabbing the camera, pointing it forwards so we could see where he was going and he ran for the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Raph. I'm sorry I filmed you, I was just really worried and-" Mikey stopped as he entered the kitchen as Raph turned around to look at him. Raph was holding his one of his sai and while his other hand isn't holding anything, both the sai and hand are covered in a red, liquidy substance.

"What?" Raph asks when he notices that Mikey's just staring at him. He looks at his sai and hand and realization spreads across his face as he looks back up at Mikey.

"No, no, Mikey! It's just pizza sauce!" Raph exclaims as he moves out of the way to show a mangled slice of pizza. There was a hole in the middle, indicating that Raph had stabbed it and sauce was pouring out the sides.

"I stabbed the pizza slice in the middle to try to pick it up, but it didn't work and the sauce started spilling out all over me", Raph explained as he grabbed a towel to wipe his hands off. We hear Mikey sigh in relief and he sets the camera on the end of the table so it's facing him.

"Well, I guess after these last few days, I can safely say that the family is officially safe", Mikey reported with a smile on his face, not noticing Raph sneak up behind him with some sort of jar in his hand.

"Well, I guess there's really nothing else to say except-" Mikey was about to finish, but Raph had opened the jar and was now pouring it's contents on Mikey's head. Mikey screamed in shock and fear and brought his hands up to cover his face. Once Raph poured it all out, Mikey brought a hand to the top of his head and brought it down to see he was covered in-

"Is this the leftover pizza sauce I made last night?" Mikey asks in shock.

"Yup! This is what you get for filming me these last few days and not telling me!" Raph said with a victorious smile. Mikey turned around and glared at him. Raph only smiled...until Mikey shook his head like a dog, resulting in some of the sauce to fling onto Raph, causing him to jump a bit and try to wipe it off, but the smile came back in an instant as he grabbed Mikey in a headlock and drove his knuckles into his head. Mikey squealed and fought to get out of his big brother's grip. Finally, Raph let's him go and wraps his arm around his brother's shoulders. Nothing in the world seemed better for either of them to say except-

"Happy Halloween!" They said in unision before Leo and Donnie walked into the shot. They stared at Raph and Mikey for a few seconds before Donnie says, "Do we wanna know?"

"I don't think we do", Leo replies. Raph and Mikey shook their heads before Mikey ran forward and shut off the camera.

* * *

 **This is probably the longest oneshot I've written! Jeez! This is awesome! Thank you all for reading and please favorite and review! I love you to the moon and back and have a happy Halloween! Be safe trick or treating! Subscribe to the merrelltwins! Bye!**


End file.
